coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 9096 (8th February 2017)
Plot Adam looks at Daniel's laptop and discovers he's a virgin. Sophie insists on calling the police about the drugs but Rosie would rather give them to Antoine's mate Greg and forget all about it. Sinead works late at the factory again and turns down a dinner date with Chesney. Lily makes a thank you card for Shona. Adam mocks Daniel for being a 22-year-old virgin before heading off to sit his bar exam. Daniel is embarrassed and insults Sinead when she invites him to study at the factory tonight. David doesn't know whether he can trust Shona. Billy vouches for her. Hurt by Daniel's words, Sinead arranges to meet Chesney at the bistro after all. Phelan and Seb start work on No.1's kitchen. Phelan clocks Seb nicking Albert's Military Medal and orders him to put it back, explaining that Ken would know that one of them took it. Sophie is unable to stop Rosie leaving to pass on the drugs to Antoine's mate Greg so goes with her. They find the house boarded up and learn from a neighbour that he was arrested yesterday and grassed up his mates. Peter tells Daniel not to let Adam get to him and that love is worth the wait. Shona is moved when David gives her Lily's card. He's bemused by her muted response. Bethany shows Sarah and Gary one of her tutorial videos. Sarah doesn't mind as long as she doesn't neglect her schoolwork. Daniel apologises to Sinead and says he can't stop thinking about her. They kiss passionately. Sophie wants to flush the drugs down the toilet but Rosie is afraid that one of Greg's mates will turn up looking for them. While Chesney waits in the bistro for Sinead, the lady in question ushers Daniel into the factory storeroom to have sex. Cast Regular cast *Adam Barlow - Samuel Robertson *Daniel Osbourne - Rob Mallard *Billy Mayhew - Daniel Brocklebank *Shona Ramsey - Julia Goulding *Rosie Webster - Helen Flanagan *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Sinead Tinker - Katie McGlynn *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Bethany Platt - Lucy Fallon *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Max Turner - Harry McDermott *Lily Platt - Brooke Malonie *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Pat Phelan - Connor McIntyre *Seb Franklin - Harry Visinoni Guest cast *Neighbour - Christine Dalby Places *Coronation Street exterior *1 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *13 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen and hallway *15a Coronation Street - Living room/kitchen *Underworld - Factory floor and storeroom *Audrey's *Nick's Bistro *Rosamund Street *Victoria Street *Roy's Rolls *Clement Attlee Court *Unknown street Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Sophie and Rosie desperately try and sort out the mess they are in; Daniel snaps at Sinead leaving her embarrassed; Shona is overcome with emotion when David hands her a thank you card from Lily; and Phelan spots Seb stealing a war medal from the Barlows'. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 8,277,000 viewers (4th place). Category:2017 episodes